Battle for Narnia
by WillowTree91
Summary: It is an AU where Lords Glozelle and Sopespian don’t kill King Miraz, and Peter loses the duel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Narnia or any of the characters so can we please just get on with the story now the legal details are clear.

**Summary**: This story starts during the duel between Miraz and Peter. The first _few _lines are pure C.S Lewis straight from the book. It is an AU where Lords Glozelle and Sopespian don't kill King Miraz and Genuinely didn't want king Miraz to participate in the duel. **WARNING CHARACTER DEATH**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Edmund couldn't speak. He walked back with the Doctor to his own lines with a sick feeling in his stomach. But the new bout went well. Peter now seemed to be able to make some use of his shield, and he certainly made good use of his feet. He was almost playing tig with Miraz now, keeping out of range, shifting his ground, making the enemy work.

"Coward!" Booed the Telmarines. "Why don't you stand up to him? Don't like it, eh? Thought you'd come to fight, not to dance. Yah!"

"Oh, I do hope he won't listen to them," said Caspian.

"Not he," said Edmund. "You don't know him – Oh!" – for Miraz had got in a blow at last, on Peter's helmet. Peter staggered, slipped sideways, and fell on one knee. The roar of the Telmarines rose like the noise of the sea. "Now, Miraz," they yelled. "Now. Quick! Quick! Kill him." But indeed there was no need to egg the usurper on. He was on top of Peter already. Edmund bit his lips till the blood came, as the sword flashed down on Peter. It looked as if it would slash off his head. Thank Heavens! it had glanced down on his right shoulder. The Dwarf-wrought mail was sound and did not break.

"Great Scott!" cried Edmund. "He's up again. Peter, go it, Peter."

"I couldn't see what happened," said the Doctor. "How did he do it?"

"Grabbed Miraz's arm as it came down," said Trumpkin, dancing with delight. "There's a man for you! Uses his enemy's arm as a ladder. The High King! The High King! Up, Old Narnia!"

"Look," said Trufflehunter. "Miraz is angry. It is good."

They were certainly at it hammer and tongs now: such a flurry of blows that it seemed impossible for either not to be killed. As the excitement grew, the shouting almost died away. The spectators were holding their breath. It was most horrible and most magnificent.

A great shout arose from the Old Narnians. Miraz was down – not struck by Peter, but face downwards, having tripped on a tussock. Peter stepped back, waiting for him to rise.

"Oh bother, bother, bother," said Edmund to himself. "Need he be as gentlemanly as all that? I suppose he must. Comes of being a Knight _and_ a High King. I suppose it is what Aslan would like. But that brute will be up again in a minute.

When 'that brute' did rise he doubled the viciousness of his attack. Hacking, slashing stabbing with his sword, all Peter could do was parry, dodge and dance to stop his opponent's blade from piercing him. He was too slow on a couple of occasions but the Dwarven wrought armour was strong and still Miraz's sword couldn't penetrate it. Giving up on that particular approach he started aiming for Peter's head in the hope that one of his blows would daze the High King long enough that he could find a chink in the armour and end the battle and the war. Like he almost did last time. He pressed the teenage King harder and harder but was soon wearying and he knew he had to end the battle soon failure wasn't an option.

Peter was worn out, the bandage on his arm had come loose and was throbbing mercilessly. Since he couldn't use his shield now he had to evade Miraz's attacks which were strenuously over taxing. He had to lunge and duck sometimes only missing the blade by a hairs breath. His fatigue was evident to his opponent and to the crowd, half of which shouted to Miraz, yelling things like 'Kill him now!' and 'Finish it your Majesty!' jeering at Peter and at the old Narnians who were silent as they watched the High King and the usurper battling for the fate of Narnia. Peter fighting for the restoration of Prince Caspian and the rights of all the talking beasts, dwarves, fauns, centaurs and all the others that represented Old Narnia. Miraz fighting for power, land, wealth and the throne.

Greed seemed to be winning the fight and good was pushed back again and again, each time with a harder blow. Peter was getting desperate he began to make mistakes, so of them nearly costing him the battle. Edmund, Doctor Cornelius, Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, Reepicheep and Caspian were all becoming incredibly frantic and it took all their self control not to chew their fingernails. It was then Peter saw an opening and he pressed his advantage driving his opponent back and readying for the final strike. Seeing his opportunity he dived at the older King and after a brief struggle Peter's blade sliced through chain mail and flesh.

**

* * *

**

**TBC…**

**What do you think? Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Narnia or any of the characters so can we please just get on with the story now the legal details are clear.

**Replies to Reviews**:

**Tracey – **Thanks for the support I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Erin MB – **Thank you and here's the chapter

**Kya – **Hi Thanks for stopping by Kya hope you like the next chapter

**Author's Note – **Some of the text in this chapter is from _Prince Caspian _it only has a couple of changes due to how my story differs from C.S Lewis's. I'm not including the part with Susan, Lucy and Aslan because it it's relevant to the story I'm telling.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

Edmund could only watch as his brother dived at Miraz intent on defeating the older King. Then it happened! Miraz's feigned weakness was only a ploy to get Peter close enough to carry out his plan. Before Peter could react the usurper had wrenched the sword from his grasp. Peter looked at his opponent and then tried to escape the man's clutches, but it was too late.

"Peter!" Edmund found himself crying, horrified as he saw his elder brother impaled on his own sword. Everything just froze, then with a triumphant and malicious smile, Miraz ripped the blade from the High King's side. Peter choked back a scream as the sword was removed, then he began to fall. It seemed like hours before Peter hit the ground. Edmund, Caspian and Doctor Cornelius rushed forward to get to Peter but just then Miraz deceitfully ordered his armies to attack. He and Peter were lost in the swarm.

It was chaos as the Telmarines and the Old Narnians fought. Miraz, with a look of pitiless disgust stepped over his fallen foe and joined the fray. It was pure mayhem. The whole Telmarine army was rushing towards them. But now the Giant was stamping forward, stooping low and swinging his club. The Centaurs charged. Twang, twang behind and hiss, hiss overhead came the archery of Dwarfs. Trumpkin was fighting at Edmund's left. Full battle was joined.

"Come back, Reepicheep, you little ass!" shouted Edmund. "You'll only be killed. This is no place for mice." But the ridiculous little creatures were dancing in and out among the feet of both armies, jabbing with their swords. Many a Telmarine warrior that day felt his foot suddenly pierced as if by a dozen skewers, hopped on one leg cursing the pain, and fell as often as not. If he fell, the mice finished him off; if he did not, someone else did.

But almost before the Old Narnians were really warmed to their work they found the enemy giving way. Tough-looking warriors turned white, gazed in terror not on the Old Narnians but on something behind them, and then flung down their weapons, shrieking, "The Wood! The Wood! The end of the world!"

Startled by this act of cowardice Miraz grabbed a loose horse and left the field, two Lords, Glozelle and Sopespian escaped with him. The Telmarines, now leaderless, surrendered flinging down the rest of their weapons. It was then Susan, Lucy and Aslan arrived and with them were a great and joyous host. One member of the party was an old woman who upon arriving slipped off Aslan's back, where she had been perched, and ran across to Caspian. They embraced one another; for she was his old nurse.

Sadness once again resumed at the realization of both Peter and Edmund's obvious absence. Susan and Lucy were told the tale and immediately afterwards ran to find their brothers, Doctor Cornelius and Aslan in tow.

When they found the two Kings they wished they hadn't. Peter was sprawled on the sodden ground, eyes closed. Edmund was in a heap beside him sobbing, Lucy joined him, arms around one another in a meager act of comfort. Susan stood in the same spot she had when she first saw him. Tears tracked down her face as she looked with almost unseeing eyes at the scene before her. Her older brother the High King was dead.

**

* * *

**

**TBC…**

**Sorry Tracey! And other Peter fans. Please don't hate me, not yet anyway. When the story's done you can hate me all you want and you can flame away just not right now. Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Narnia or any of the characters so lets just cut to the chase shall we?

**Replies to Reviews **:

**Erin MB – **Thanks and I'll say it again, Sorry! But I hope this chapter makes it up to you. Oh and you're welcome.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Aslan looked at the four Kings and Queens, and then he looked at the Doctor who was ambling towards them. He and the three Penvensies watched as Doctor Cornelius knelt beside Peter and took his wrist. What felt like an hour went by and then the Doctor's face which had been one of stony, sorrow was lit by a relieved smile.

"He isn't dead." He announced, the siblings looked at one another, they all wore smiles now. But then Susan who was always the practical one asked.

"But how can we save him? He might not be dead yet but he hasn't got long." Her smile faded, so did Doctor Cornelius's.

"Yes, I'm afraid her majesty is right, there's not much I can do after such blood loss. I'm sorry Your Majesty's." Edmund and Lucy stopped smiling too and Lucy started to play with the vial in her lap. Then it hit her, it seemed to hit Edmund as well since looked Lucy straight in the eye almost beaming, the cordial! Lucy hurriedly set to work, meanwhile Susan had realised too and she was explaining to Doctor Cornelius.

Lucy moved round to Peter's head and carefully lifted it and placed it on her knee, she uncorked her diamond bottle and poured three glistening drops into her brother's mouth. They all waited with baited breath, save Aslan who merely stood as he had since he arrived. It was a long silence, the rest of the two armies and Aslan's entourage included. Caspian and his old Nurse had slipped quietly up to the others, still locked in an embrace. Edmund thought back to something his mother had told him,_ a watched kettle never boils,_ Not a comforting thought. Finally after an age Peter finally stirred, his hand twitched and slowly his eyes opened, quickly closed and then opened again, adjusting to the light. Everyone cheered and Peter cracked a smile, managing to rasp,

"What's everyone so happy about?" the siblings laughed, as did Caspian and his nurse. The Doctor just chided the young King,

"You your Majesty, you gave us all quite a fright I must tell you. You young people…" and on he went. Meanwhile Peter was asking about the battle.

"Did you catch Miraz? Is everyone all right? How about you Ed? When did…" Edmund decided to cut him off.

"One question at a time. Firstly, no the coward fled after he found out they were losing. He left something behind though."

"What's that Ed?" Edmund smiled.

"Just his army." Peter grinned too.

"Is…"

"Yes, everyone's fine, the battle was really over when they saw the wood. The Dryads, Hamadryads and the Silvans gave them quite a scare." Peter nodded, put his hand over his brother's mouth and proceeded to ask, uninterrupted,

"When did you girls and Aslan arrive?"

"Just after the battle. Oh but Peter you really must rest properly, could on let's get back to Aslan's How."

"I must concur with Queen Lucy, let us be off." The Doctor and Lucy helped Peter to his feet then Susan took over from the Doctor and the three siblings headed back to Mound. Edmund lingered behind to deal with Miraz's army, he strode over to them and most of them looked at the teenage King, the others looked too when he spoke.

"You all have two choices, you may stay here and fight against the tyrant Miraz or you may go home to you're your families, you won't be judged, it's your choice. I recommend that you do not return to Miraz, unless of course you are willing to fight us again, all of us," he indicated to the Wood Folk. "The Choice is yours, but you must choose now." The army murmured and shuffled, slowly they slit into two groups one larger than the other. Edmund nodded.

"Those who wish to leave may do so now, but their weapons remain here. Those who are going to remain may pick up their weapons." The majority of the smaller group nearly ran off the battle field, but some switched groups and picked up their weapons. The Old Narnians collected up the remaining weapons and led the new soldiers off to Aslan's How. Only Edmund and Aslan himself remained. Edmund looked at the Lion, he was the same as he had been earlier on in the day and when he'd first met him.

"Son of Adam," Edmund looked at him. "Walk with me." And together the two of them started towards the resting place of the stone table.

"Son of Adam, I am proud of you, since your first visit to Narnia you have grown into a wise and just King, but I warn you now, Son of Adam. Your brother the High King, will not always be around, so it will fall to you to assume his duties if the occasion calls for it. Like you did today, I can tell he was also proud even though he has yet to hear the story in its entirety. But come let us not speak of this anymore and let us get back to the others." Edmund nodded and they continued on in silence.

**

* * *

**

**TBC…**

**You didn't thing I was actually going to kill him did you? He's one of the best characters. But anyway hope you like the chapter and I'll hurry with the next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Narnia or the Characters Blah Blah Blah basically don't sue me.

**Sorry** : I apologize that it's been so long but my internet was down last night so I couldn't update. I hope the length of the chapter will compensate.

**Replies to Reviews**:

**Kya – **Thanks Ky keep reviewing and I'll give you a cookie.

**Erin MB – **Thank you for your review and I hope this chapter's a little longer for you.

**Red Ranger Chick – **Sorry! Though I should point out it won't be a drama if it didn't have any drama. I'll try not to pull another stunt like that, well not in this story anyway. Though I can't promise anything. This has already deviated alot from my original storyline which was going to be a oneshot and I'm making it up as I go along.

**Sarah – **Thanks if you want I'll give you a cookie too.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

Upon reaching Aslan's How Susan, Lucy and Doctor Cornelius immediately tried to force Peter to get some rest; he was having none of it. He sat at the wooden table with the others, who had given up trying to send him to bed, waiting for Edmund and Aslan so that they could discuss what to do next. When Edmund was seated at the table and Aslan was standing beside Peter they began their council of war. Susan and Lucy stayed silent for the most part, and only spoke when they needed something explained.

The conversation ranged from the best places where they had an advantage to weak spots in Miraz's Castle. The discussion then came to whether or not to remain at Aslan's How. Caspian, Susan, Lucy and Trumpkin were all for staying, Peter, Edmund, Reepicheep, Glenstorm, Doctor Cornelius and Trufflehunter were all against, Aslan remained silent. After much deliberation they decided to move to Cair Paravel where they knew Miraz wouldn't dare attack them. When negotiations had been concluded and a supper of apples, bread and honey had been eaten everyone retired to their respective rooms, except Aslan who quietly slipped away.

No sooner had Lucy's head hit the pillow and she was asleep, the same happened for Susan with whom she shared the room. Across the hall Edmund was snoring heavily, but Peter tossed and turned trying to drift off, which he did, only to wake up minutes later. Sleepless nights were not uncommon for Peter, while he and the others had reigned at Cair Paravel he often found himself taking nighttime walks or pouring over important documents. He was especially restless when he had something on his mind, usually he knew what it was but tonight he couldn't think. Deciding that fresh air was needed Peter pull on his outer tunic, lit a spare candle and began the long trek to the entrance of the mound. Once there Peter blew out his candle and set it down on a ledge next to the archway, the two sentries nodded to the High King as he passed and went back to their duties. Still agitated the teenager climbed up to the top of the Mound; there he saw a sight that was both majestic and magnificent. There was Aslan stood with his back to Peter, the moonlight outlining the regal frame of the Lion, his mane catching the glow and gleaming, down his back the silver light slipped like water droplets. He was stood where he had when he first greeted them the morning before. Peter had just decided to leave when Aslan gave out a low growl, almost a purr, then he padded down the side of the hill. Peter in understanding stumbled behind wearily.

They walked for a good ten minutes brushing past heather and grass until they came to a small stream, here Aslan stopped, allowing Peter to catch up. He no longer felt tired or weak as he walked towards the Lion, he felt a renewed strength and instead of stumbling like had at the beginning of the hike he strode ahead. When the Teenage King had caught up to him Aslan started forward again. They walked for another hour side by side until they reached a plateau overlooking a great castle, Miraz's castle.

"Son of Adam, here before you lies the enemy and with him a great host of men, misguided and enslaved. This is where the battle must take place, before the walls of your adversary shall you lead your forces to victory, or to defeat. Though to aid you in this battle I give you two warnings Son of Adam. The first is don't hasten your attack and let it come to soon, when the time is right you shall know it. The second warning is do not leave anything to chance and do not take anything for granted." Peter nodded and then spoke.

"I assume Aslan by your words that you are not staying." Aslan turned away from the Castle and placed a heavy velvet paw on Peter's shoulder.

"No, I have other business, in other parts but I shall return Son of Adam when I am needed most."

"Before you leave Aslan I have one more question if you'll permit it." Aslan smiled.

"To get back to the mound follow my paw prints till you reach the stream and then head North-east until you reach the hill."

"Thank you Aslan." The Lion roared and then took off racing down the slope across the plain and out of sight. So Peter was left alone to toil back to Aslan's How.

Edmund woke up from a deep sleep, yawning he stretched wondering what time it was. Rubbing his bleary eyes he looked around the room, it was dim with only two candles to light it, the beds were rickety wood cots and there was only one table. On the table stood two cups one filled with wine the other empty, the empty one belonged to Edmund and the untouched one to Peter. Edmund saw this, then he noticed something else. Peter's cot was empty. Fearing his brother had gone and done something stubborn and stupid, Edmund grabbed his sword and shield, noting that Peter's were still leaning against the wall, and raced out the room and down the corridors to the entrance. Once there he ran to the top of the mound, just as Peter was reaching the top from the other direction. The two brothers collided, and landed in a tangled heap, they were a mass of arms and legs. Once they had both detangled themselves they just sat on the grass amongst the heather silent until Edmund remembered why he was out there in the first place.

"What were you thinking? It's what, midnight, why are you out here?" Edmund scowled at his brother. Peter was just as defiant in his defense, if not as fierce.

"I couldn't sleep so I came for a breath of fresh air when I saw Aslan, he asked me to follow him so I did. We were talking." Edmund still looked annoyed.

"Why would Aslan drag you to who knows where, when he knows your still recovering?" This irritated Peter, he had enough on his mind without Edmund overreacting and overshadowing him.

"I'm not a china doll Ed!" He almost shouted. "I won't break!" He then seemed to let go of his anger, or at least enough of it to appear calmer. "Besides I feel much stronger now, Aslan must have done something. I'm fine Ed really." At his brother's solemn appeal Edmund finally calmed down.

"Hmm… Well I suppose since it was Aslan who was with you, but next time do me a favor and take your sword with you." Peter smiled.

"Yes Mother." He laughed, which set Edmund off as well, soon they were both trying to still their fits of laughter, but failing miserably.

When they had both calmed down Peter told Edmund the two warnings that Aslan had given him, all traces of laughter had vanished now as the siblings talked of how and when to storm Miraz's Castle.

"Aslan said when it's the right time, I would know, but what if I get it wrong Ed and someone dies, like you or Caspian. I couldn't live with my self." Edmund placed his hand on Peter's shoulder and smiled.

"I trust you Peter, and so do the others, you don't need to worry, Aslan wouldn't entrust it to you if he thought you couldn't handle it."

"But how can everyone still trust me after I messed up during the duel." Peter frowned, it was something he had wanted to talk to Aslan about but he knew Edmund could help too. Edmund squeezed his brother's shoulder.

"Even Kings make mistakes, yes Peter even High Kings make mistakes. I think the only person who doesn't trust you at the moment is you." Peter nodded, knowing that the fellow King was right, something that Edmund already knew. He broke out in a wide grin.

"We Mothers are always right." And they both dissolved back into laughter. They laughed long into the night until they couldn't laugh anymore, then Edmund retired back to his chamber leaving Peter alone on the hill.

On the way back Edmund pondered over the words Aslan had said to him the day before, how Peter wouldn't always be around. He wondered when, whether it would be during the war or if it wouldn't happen for years. Edmund hoped it would be the latter he wasn't quite ready to lose his brother just yet. He had decided not to tell either his brother or his sisters, he felt it was something Aslan had meant for him alone. Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that he was in his room until he had sat down on the bed, thankful he hadn't got lost he promptly fell asleep. Five minutes later Peter trudged in and collapsed on his bed asleep almost instantly, the thoughts of the imminent battle and Aslan's words fading as dreams overtook him.

**

* * *

TBC…**

**Hope you all like it and please keep reading and reviewing**

**I'll try and update faster next time I promise. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I've said it before, geesh give a girl a break. I do not in anyway own Narnia or any of the characters, shame really.

**Replies to Reviews **:

**Erin MB – **Thank you! Was it long enough for you? I'll try and make all my chapters from now on about that length.

**Red Ranger Chick – **Thanks! This to make up for the Drama you had to read through earlier, but don't think that I've gone soft you can expect some more nail biting (I hope) chapters, so please keep reviewing.

**LadyLyriss – **Thank you I'll work on my grammar, and thanks for making an exception with the AU thing.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

The courtyard was filled with the sound of horses' hooves clattering on overgrown cobbles in the misty evening light. Peter and Edmund had ridden ahead of the party, first to cross the new bridge that stood in place, linking Cair Paravel to the mainland. It had been decided that the main army would remain on the other side while the Kings, Queens, Reepicheep, Doctor Cornelius and Trumpkin would stay in the ruins.

Everyone had been told of Aslan's departure, but only Peter and Edmund knew of his warnings so everyone else wondered why they did not just attack Miraz when he was down. Though they respected and trusted the High King's decision, they were a little dubious, even Susan and Lucy. Peter was still worried that he would fail everyone, despite reassurances and threats of violence from Edmund who was beginning to tire of Peter's depression and lack of self-assurance. He was used to being able to count on his brother to be a rock of confidence and optimism but ever since the battle against Miraz Peter was suffering a lapse of these qualities and everyone had noticed.

Dusk fell quickly and everyone retired to their rooms, Peter was in what used to be his old study. The room was largely intact except for a section of the roof that had caved in, even some of the windows still held glass panes. The desk and other furniture had rotted away, including the doors, the stone work was still sound even if the ornate patterns and carvings had been eroded. Peter was on his balcony, looking out to sea like he used to, he was perched on the balustrade, one leg hanging down over the side and his eyes closed. The cold sea air blasted him and the cries of the seagulls serenaded him, it was the perfect night, almost.

Peter was still troubled by his failure against Miraz and the responsibility Aslan had given him. He dreaded that he would let everyone down and that the trust they gave him was misplaced. His ultimate fear though, was that because of him, someone like Edmund or Caspian would die. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if that happened. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened and he decided to do all in his power to stop it from happening. These thoughts and fears kept him up half the night until he finally laid his head down and slept. He wasn't alone though, mere yards away another King was awake with insomnia.

Edmund was also up and he was stood at a huge window in what used to be Susan's parlor, his old room was completely uninhabitable, the roof was nonexistent as was part of the wall. He was facing the Narnian mainland, with the black woods, then the Great river, and then the mountains which led to Archenland and then onto Calormen. But Edmund wasn't interested in any of this as he stood at the window, his mind was on the imminent war and how Peter was faring, though it was mainly the latter which kept him up. He could understand what his brother must be feeling but he couldn't help him. Now he understood how Peter must've felt when Edmund always came to him for advice, reassurance and comfort, the difference being of course that Peter could give all those things, Edmund couldn't. So he was at a loss as what to do. He could ask Lucy or Susan but he didn't want them to worry anymore then they had to. He wished he could ask Aslan but he wasn't there, if only there was someone. It clicked and Edmund thought it over and over, it was perfect, well not perfect but it would have to do. Relieved and confident about his decision he left the window and went over to the cot that had been set up for him, as usual he was snoring heavily within moments.

**

* * *

TBC…**

**Authors Note :** **Sorry it's so short but I have the ultimate curse of writers block and then of course I have school. I don't know how long until my next update but I'll to at least have the next chapter in the next month. As always please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : I've said it before, geesh give a girl a break. I do not in anyway own Narnia or any of the characters, shame really.

**Replies to Reviews **:

**Happyhipposluvmcr – **Thanks Skas, hope to hear more from you, see ya. P.S I still owe you a cookie.

**Erin MB – **Thanks, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, by the way how long 'til thenext chapter of Black Fire?

**Red Ranger Chick – **Thanks for the ideas I hope this chapter does them justice.

**Author's Note – **This Chapter takes place two months after the last one.

**Author's Note – **This Chapter has **CHILD ABUSE **so be warned.

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

The sharp twang of bowstrings filled the air along with the ring of swords, creating a cacophony. It was a frenzied atmosphere, both centaurs and Telmarines fired their arrows, the dwarves hacked and slashed and the swords gleamed. Susan and Lucy were mounted, Susan on a bay horse, Lucy on a dappled grey, they sat watching the chaotic fray. Caspian faced off against a Telmarine Knight as Peter circled his own opponent. Visors were shut and the two warriors faced each other.

The swords clashed and the duel began, Rhindon shone as the High King spun and parried, twisted and advanced, blocked and charged. Dodging around the castle's courtyard trying to outwit his foe, he attempted to knock the other King off his feet, but was too slow. He tried to wear his rival out with a series of hard and fast blows, but was blocked and pushed away. Throwing caution to the wind Peter drove forward ready to finish the battle, this was a mistake. The other King moved and Peter tripped, next moment a sword was at his neck. Then it was gone, and his brother took off his helmet.

Edmund scowled that had been too easy, he had expected more of a challenge. He looked back at his older brother who had picked himself up, helmet off, sweat rolling off him; he was sat on part of the old wall. Worried, Edmund strode over and sat next to him, they didn't speak. Five minutes passed, Peter finally spoke.

"We should probably get cleaned up, I want to scout the area before lunch, I don't like the reports we've been getting." Without waiting for an answer he just stood and walked away, leaving Edmund alone. Head in hands, he just sat there thoughts swirling round and round, regrets, hopes and worries jumbled into the mix. How Peter had insisted they practice at the castle instead of with the others. How for the past two months his brother had been so distant, closed up. Losing to Miraz had really shook him up, and now Peter was determined to face him again but Edmund could tell in his present frame of mind Peter didn't stand a chance. Edmund didn't know what to do, what would Peter do? Unable to answer that at the moment Edmund stood and went to go get changed. Still unable to answer the question he mounted his Chestnut gelding and together he and Peter went to scout out the area.

They entered a deserted clearing, nothing was moving, the wind had dropped and there were no animals, talking or dumb, around. Edmund didn't trust it, he knew it sounded clichéd but he it was quiet, too quiet. Ahead of him Peter had dismounted, stooping low to the ground, reins in one hand, the other searching the grassy floor. Edmund joined him.

"Fresh hoof prints?" Peter just nodded, looking even closer at the indents.

"Not an hour past." It was Edmund's turn to nod. They were so immersed in the finding of the hoof prints that neither boy noticed the obvious until it was too late. A twig snapped and both brothers spun round. It was a trap.

Miraz strode forward, black armour glinting in the harsh morning sun, he was smiling. Edmund's hands were bound now and his sword removed, it was the same for Peter.

"Well, well," The King sneered, "isn't it the two 'Kings' from the olden times." He gave them a curt laugh. "I think I'll invite you to my castle to stay for a while." He then motioned and before either boy could do anything about it they were gagged, blindfolded and their feet also bound. Then they were flung unceremoniously in front of a couple of horsemen. The ride was fast and rather bumpy, if the riders behind them weren't holding onto them they would have surely fallen off their mounts.

When Edmund could see again he was in a darkened cell heaped on the floor with Peter. He carefully picked himself up, brushed himself off and just looked around. Not that there was much to see, four stone walls, a rough and heavy oak door, and a bench, which Peter currently occupied. Edmund seeing that there was nothing else to do just paced, one… two… three… four… five steps one way, turn and one… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine steps the other. He lost count of how many steps or how many circuits he did, time didn't seem to exist and there was no way to tell how long they'd been there. At least an hour was Edmund's guess, an hour of him pacing and Peter, well just sitting and moping really. It was that sight, right then that pushed Edmund over the edge, he just wanted to go over there and hit his brother, as hard as he could, he wanted to yell at him, scream at him tell him to get over it and to wake up.

Peter must have sensed his brother's gaze because he looked up and noticing his brother's gaze thought that Edmund blamed him for this mess.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, Edmund frowned. Peter closed his eyes and said with more conviction. "This whole thing is may fault if I hadn't insisted we scout out the area we wouldn't…" Peter never got to finish his sentence because Edmund had reached the last straw. He strode from his place by the door and hit Peter right across the face. His eyes were ablaze and his breathing almost ragged. Peter slowly raised his hand to his reddening cheek not really taking in what had happened. Edmund just lost it.

"By the… Lord Peter snap out of it! Just, just stop and think, I can't stand it anymore! Buck up! What's happened, you lose one battle and go completely crazy!" No answer from Peter, whose eyes were still blank. Edmund hit him again, throwing out all sanity.

"God Peter! Just wake up! We're all worried about you, even Caspian has noticed that you're acting strange. Where's my brother? Where's Narnia's High King?" Behind him the door scraped on the cobble stones.

"Very touching to be sure," it was Miraz.

"What do you care?" Edmund spat out.

"I don't." He chuckled, this cut through Edmund and he lunged at the man. Two guards stopped him and held him down, Miraz stopped his mirth and stooped down to look Edmund in the eye.

"This is going to hurt. You more than me I assure you." Edmund saw the evil glint in the King's eyes and he struggled to get free.

"This is what we do to naughty little servant boys, because that's all you are now boy, a servant. And you'll be one for the rest of your days, which admittedly are very few." Edmund stopped his struggling to look up at Miraz.

"I will never serve you." Miraz smiled.

"We'll see." He moved behind Edmund so he could no longer be seen, and Edmund's shirt was raised to expose his back. Next moment waves of pain assaulted him as a sharp and whippy willow branch continuously drove into his flesh. He tried not to, but he did, he screamed.

* * *

**A/N So What do you think?Sorry if Edmund's a little out of character,I'll try and post the next chapter soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Narnia in any shape or form, so don't sue, I'm saving up to buy the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe game.

**Replies to Reviews** :

**Erin MB – **Thanks and I hope this ones a tiny, little, bit happier for you. Can't wait for the next chapter of Black Fire so please hurry and I know what you mean school gets right in the way.

**LadyLyriss – **Thanks and I'm sure it was just a slip of the tongue on Edmund'spart, and he apologises and blames it all on Peter.

**Red Ranger Chick – **Thank you for the review and well done you guessed it right, hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Shannon – **Thank you and I hope this was fast enough for you.

**Author's Note**

More **Child Abuse **so be warned!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

Peter's void grey eyes just watched as Miraz tormented his brother, he just watched as his brother was flung on the floor and his shirt lifted to expose his back. Then he saw Miraz raise the willow branch and he saw it come down. He looked away and shut his eyes but he couldn't shut his ears; the cracks from the branch bore into him and then came the screams. Each crack and each scream tore down some of the defenses Peter hid behind. They slowly opened his eyes, which were no longer a dull and lifeless grey but flashed with a fierce silver glint. His head snapped up and he glared at Miraz, and forgetting everything else he lunged at the older King. He managed to land two hard punches, before being restrained by the guards, both hit his victim's jaw and made him back up away from the shaking form of Edmund on the ground. The guards gripped the High King's arms pinning them to his back, they stupidly left his legs free though and he kicked out at his captors hitting them sharply in the shins.

By now Miraz had recovered and was fuming, he backhanded Peter and grabbed his longish sandy brown hair; Peter stopped kicking.

"You miserable little brat!" Miraz roared, tipping Peter's head up so he could see the King's face. It was beetroot red and his jaw was going a nice shade of purple to match. Miraz was now ranting and was right up in Peter's face. After about a minute, though it seemed a lot longer to Peter whose head was starting to swim, Miraz just stopped mid sentence and the only warning the High King got was the evil glint in his captor's eyes before being thrown into the dungeon wall. The older King motioned to the guards and they picked up the teenage King.

Edmund tried to cry out, to stop them but his voice was hoarse from the screaming and he couldn't, Miraz swept out of the door the guards following dragging a bleeding Peter with them. He scrambled for the door only to have it shut in his face. Dejected he slowly rose to his feet and sorted out his shirt, grimacing as the fabric irritated the welts on his back and slumped onto the bench that Peter had previously occupied. Edmund didn't know whether to be worried sick at the moment or ready to strangle his brother for being so stupid. The worry won out for the time being and Edmund sat wringing his hands until he couldn't stand it any more and resumed the pacing he had stopped, what seemed lifetimes ago now. Hours must have passed, Edmund was sure of it, his legs had started to ache but still he kept pacing, he couldn't stop, or sit. He had probably walked miles, but he hadn't gotten himself anywhere, he hadn't achieved anything. Eventually Edmund's weariness and pain won out and Edmund collapsed on the bench, too tired to do anything but wait.

* * *

Susan, Lucy and Caspian were sat at a rough oak table as they waited for the scouts to return, hopefully with news of Peter and Edmund. All three rose when Reepicheep and Trumpkin entered the room, but sat again when they saw the expressions on the two creatures faces. Trumpkin broke the silence after a minute and proceeded to tell the royals what they had found.

"Your Highnesses, we searched the woods and found the two horses the Kings had rode out on," Trumpkin paused unsure how to go on. Reepicheep took over.

"We found also many hoof prints that could not have belonged to the two Kings. Though most importantly your Majesties we found these," Trumpkin motioned to someone outside the door, and another dwarf entered the room bearing Peter's and Edmund's swords and shields. Caspian bowed his head, and the two girls hugged each other, tears threatening to form in their eyes. Susan looked Trumpkin in the eye,

"Are they dead?" Her eyes quickly flicked to Doctor Cornelius who had just entered the room and he answered the Queen's question.

"No your Highness, it is most likely that Miraz took them back to his castle. Either to question them or merely to make an example of them." Lucy looked up from her silent sobbing.

"An example, what do you mean example of?" After her question the males in the room all found great interest in the floor. Susan too was curious and having little patience after hearing her brothers might be in the enemy' clutches.

"What do you mean Doctor? Tell us, we have a right to know." At the sound of the irate teenager, Doctor Cornelius slowly brought his gaze up from the floor.

"Public execution, Majesty." Susan looked ready to faint, Lucy resumed her sobbing, burying her head in her hands. Caspian looked at the two girls and a sudden resolve flashed in his eyes.

"Then we'll attack now, we can stop this, we shall stop this from happening." Everyone looked at Caspian who met all of their gazes with firm determination. "Rally the men we should leave at once if we hope to finish this." The tears had stopped and now everyone's eyes mirrored Caspian's, they would not lose the two King's.

* * *

His head throbbed, the room swam in and out of focus, it felt like years since he had first entered the room, dragged by two of Miraz's guards. Struggling the entire way, now he barely had enough strength to stay awake, let alone struggle. At first Miraz had had his guards punch and kick the High King, then as he grew bored he had picked up a leather strap and proceeded to flog him. This had gone on hours, or so it seemed to Peter, now he didn't care, all he wanted was for it to stop. And it had for the moment, while Miraz stepped out for a chat with someone, no, wait he was back and so was the strap, which was already stained red. Peter readied himself for the inevitable blows, but you can never be ready and he cursed himself as he allowed a sharp hiss to escape from between his teeth. It only got worse and soon Peter felt the beckoning call of the darkness and all to willingly he surrendered, allowing it to lead him to the forgetful, haven of nothingness.**

* * *

TBC…**

**A/N ****Hope you like and sorry for** **the wait, I had to finish my English assignment, Original writing, though I got an A+ so you won't hear me complaining. As always please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Narnia in any shape or form, so don't sue, I'm saving up to buy the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe game.

**Replies to Reviews** :

**Red Ranger Chick – **Thanks, I hope you find this chapter to your liking.

**Elouise82 – **We aim to please, hope that you enjoy this chapter.

**Erin MB – **Waiting over, I really enjoyed Black Fire and as I said in my review please don't leave us in the dark for too long. Please! Please! Please! P.S if begging doesn't work, will you respond to threats… say you update and I don't kill Peter. Grins Evilly

**Seronothenin – **Flattery will get you everywhere and everything. (Including new chapters.) good writing or punctuation not included

**Shannon – **Sorry no promises about returning Peter and Edmund to the shelf unharmed, I borrow things, I break things. Trust me, and if not me then the box of beheaded Barbies in the garage. I was a strange child. And as Kya would say, I still am. Thank you for the congrats.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Three figures proceeded down a dimly lit corridor, two of them were dragging the unconscious and oblivious body of the third. The flickering torchlight barely illuminated their faces as they traversed the winding maze which made up Miraz's dungeons. When they arrived at their destination the two guards unceremoniously flung the motionless body of their charge into the open cell door and slammed it shut.

Edmund almost jumped off of the bench and straight at his brother's prone form. He grabbed at the older boy's wrist in a frenzy, then feeling the reassuring throb of a pulse calmed himself and checked over the still fresh and bleeding wounds that marred his brother. He gingerly peeled away the sodden, red remains of Peter's shirt from his brother's raw back and tore a strip from his own shirt to wipe away some of the blood. Then, his task finished, he just sat on the floor cradling the High King's head, thinking nothing. But the longer he thought nothing, the sooner he thought everything, all of the arguments they had had, the fights, all the nasty comments and the general beastly way they had treated each other. After those memories came the happier ones, the triumph over the White Witch, the coronation, their rule, the bullies Peter had chased away for him at school even the time they had detention together, scrubbing the dishes in the kitchen, the massive water fight and mopping up that followed.

He sighed, nobody deserved this, least of all Peter the boy who would help anyone and everyone. Before it had been this quality that made Edmund want to puke, his goody goody brother, his enemy. Now it was this quality that Edmund admired, respected, his kind and noble brother, his friend. The person who was so ready to forgive, to believe in him, to protect him, was lying in his arms bleeding, maybe dying, and it made Edmund's own blood boil. He wanted to kill Miraz with his bare hands, just watch as his enemy suffered, like he was watching Peter. They stayed like that for hours, Edmund holding Peter in his arms, fierce, hot tears threatening to fall and slide down his cheeks. His own welts still stung but even they didn't hurt as much as the sight of his brother. Unable to control himself any longer Edmund allowed the tears to fall.

Unknown to the two boys the Sun was rising and with it came new hope. Caspian, Susan, Lucy and the army were hidden in the tree line only yards away from the castle. They were awaiting their scouts, who had been sent into the castle to find out what was going on and were due back any moment. Lucy was waiting patiently, perched on a tree stump, Susan was pacing, something she had picked up from Edmund, and Caspian was going over their plan with Glenstorm and Doctor Cornelius. He had quite quickly assumed the role of commander in the absence of the two Kings and had insisted on ironing out every single detail of the plan, making sure everything was perfect, or at least as perfect as possible.

He was about to go over the positions again when a leafy rustling heralded the scouts' return. The leader stepped forward and bowed to the young Prince, who acknowledged the man with a brief nod, Lucy stood up and Susan stopped her pacing. Unaware or unfazed by the attention the man gave the scouts' report. It detailed the defenses of the castle, an estimate to the number of guards and most importantly of all the fact that Peter and Edmund were to be executed at noon in two days time. Lucy and Susan both paled but Caspian, determined to fail his troops or his friends, was altering their plan to fit accordingly and then he relayed it to the others. Once everyone knew their respective places and jobs there was nothing to do but wait.

After a while the tears stopped and Edmund was content with just clinging to his brother's still form. Aslan's words rang clear in his mind _'I warn you now, Son of Adam. Your brother the High King, will not always be around, so it will fall to you to assume his duties if the occasion calls for it.' _Edmund felt both warm and cold at the words, he felt warm as Aslan's voice washed through him, but the words he bore chilled the King to his bone. Edmund was brought sharply back to reality as he felt his brother squirm in his arms. Peter tried to twist away from his clutches, but this only made Edmund hold him tighter as he watched his brother impatiently.

As Peter drifted back into consciousness he was overwhelmed by the pain. Every fibre of his being hurt but it wasn't the sharp throbbing it had been, now it had simmered down to become a dull ache. He writhed as he felt arms around him, restricting his movement, he felt their grip tighten and tried to recoil away from his captor but he couldn't. Peter's mind was now up to speed and it was processing his current situation. Knowing that he had to open his eyes sooner or later he decided it would be better if he knew who held him sooner, for the best means of defense and escape. He slowly blinked and then found himself peering up at the worried but friendly face of his brother. It took him awhile to process that he was save, or as close to save as possible under the circumstances. After a few moments of comfortable silence Peter managed to a weak grin.

"How do we get ourselves into these messes?" He whispered to his brother who smiled back at him.

"I don't know, but I think what we should be discussing is how do we get ourselves out of this mess?" Peter's smile widened.

"I thought you Mothers knew everything." This playful banter continued on until Peter drifted off to sleep, Edmund was just content to watch his brother until he too closed his eyes and dreamed. Neither one being aware that at that moment elsewhere in the castle one man was sharpening his axe and two others were constructing a scaffold.

* * *

**A/N Hope you found that chapter satisfactory, I'll try and post the next chapter ASAP but GCSEs are murder at the moment. Please review as always. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Narnia in any shape or form, so don't sue, I'm saving up to buy the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe game.

**Replies to Reviews** :

**Seronothenin – **Like I said last time flattery is always appreciated. Thanks for another upbeat review.

**Erin MB – **Thank you for updating Black Fire, remember my threat still stands, there's one more chapter after this plenty of time for a tragic accident to occur. I mean it's shame you updated so quickly, I was going to enjoy writing about a headless Peter. Actually I think being dismembered would suit him better, what do you think?

**Du Weldenvarden Farcai – **Thanks for the review, hope the wait wasn't too long for you.

**Shannon – **Thanks, you can cancel the funeral though, but you might need to arrange someone else's after next chapter if Erin MB doesn't pay up…

**Anorwen06 – **Let me just say, I'm a weird kid I choose my favourite character out of a book or movie and then sent him to hell and then save him, then send him back and then… well you get the picture. Oh and I'm working on making killing characters twice legal so don't get your hopes too high up. Evil Grin

**Tarien Lakilea Tel'anor** – Well the next instalment is here and I promise there are no teenage kings in this chapter, well there are but there aren't if you know what I mean. I don't even know what I mean, well thanks for reading the story… Heh heh… insert awkward silence here

**Author's Note**

Well after rambling on for nearly a page I should probably start the story so here it is chapter 9 the second to last chapter, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

It was early, so early that the Sun hadn't reached the horizon yet, when Peter was awoken by the loud hammering of metal on wood. Still tired he just closed his eyes again and had almost drifted off again when an enormous crash resounded from the courtyard. This woke both Peter and Edmund, startled they sat up and rubbed the sleep out of their eyes. They stayed silent, just listening to the chatter, banging and obvious chaos that was occurring in the courtyard outside.

The Sun had risen now as the two workmen were finishing the wooden scaffolding they had started construction on two days ago. They were humming, one was even mumbling some out of tune words as he knocked in the final nail. It was a day of double rejoicing today. First, King Miraz would show off his baby son for the first time and then there was to be a double execution in honour of the new prince. It wasn't just any double execution either, it was the two heathen Kings who were being put to death. The scaffold was being built higher than usual, King's orders, Miraz wanted everyone to see this event.

Unbeknownst to the workers the shadow that was behind the three barrels of wine, was at that moment swearing that he would make sure the festivities were cancelled.

Many hours after awakening Edmund and Peter were happily chatting as though they weren't trapped in a dank, dark cell. Peter occasionally shifted, the bloody cotton shirt he wore aggravating his wounds. It wasn't being worn in the traditional way, it was wrapped around his chest like a bandage. Edmund noticed his brother's pain but said nothing, knowing that Peter would only deny his discomfort. Edmund was just about to remind Peter of the time they borrowed their father's two best ties to use as ropes when the cell door heaved open. The two boys looked up at the older King who strode into the room. Miraz was looking smug, even though the colour of his jaw was a bright purple and, he was practically waltzing up to them. The siblings looked at each other, knowing that a happy Miraz meant unhappy news, unfortunately they were not wrong.

The King smiled at his captives, eyeing the stormy and suspicious faces he laughed, long and loud, until Edmund was ready to get up and knock him flat. Miraz must have noticed this, as he stopped laughing and gave a short cough as if clearing his throat.

"Good day boys, sleep well?" He glanced at Edmund's clenched fist and Peter's restraining hand, he just straightened his robe and continued. "Well to business then, I am here to inform you of your imminent execution which is going to take place, hmm… round about now." He motioned to the guards, "Bind them." He then turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

Edmund readied himself for a struggle but then he heard Peter's sharp whisper in his ear.

"Not now Ed, patience, we can't beat them right now so why waste the energy." So he allowed his hands to be bound, but he whispered fiercely at Peter.

"Well it better be time soon because even I don't think we can take them when we're dead." Peter just smiled at his brother's humour, but his eyes reassured Ed, they had the mischievous, confident glint that Edmund recognized so well. Peter had a plan.

The harsh sunlight almost blinded him as he walked through the crowds, his makeshift bandage had come off sometime while they were still in the dungeons so now he was only half covered from the prying eyes of the spectators. So recoiled slightly at the sight of his back, others just jeered, some turned away, and others pushed forward for a better view. Peter took a deep, calming breath and looking over at Edmund went over his plan, one he knew Edmund wasn't going to like. Tearing his gaze from his brother Peter watched as the scaffold carrying the executioner and the axe loomed closer. Soon they were upon the steps and slowly Peter climbed them, one step at a time until he reached the top. Miraz also was there, he was shouting something to the crowds but Peter wasn't listening, something had caught his attention but as he saw it, it was gone. Clearing his head with a small shake Peter forced himself to listen to Miraz.

"… and so, I present to you the two heathen Kings who dare to stage rebellion against our people, and using our own warriors to do so." There was muttering here as the crowd shook their heads and shouted abuse at the 'heathens'. Miraz hushed the crowd and continued his speech.

"I shall not say anything more, only that these boys will now pay for their crimes against me and against you. I think it only fitting that the 'High King' goes first don't you?" The crowd roared their approval as Peter was roughly dragged forward and all Edmund got for his struggling was a hit to the back of the head.

Peter was pushed to his knees and his head forced violently onto the wooden block, which made him see stars but he regained control and he lashed out hitting the executioner hard on the nose, all this accomplished was getting him restrained by both guards. Though Peter noticed the flaw in this strategy a second before the guards did.

"Run Ed! Go!" Edmund hesitated, as if just realising he was free, and then he jumped of the platform and began fighting his way through the crowd. Peter watched his brother until he couldn't anymore as Miraz had hold of him and was shaking him roughly, cursing him, then the shaking stopped and the smile returned.

Edmund had reached the edge of the crowd and had darted into the shadows of the walls and buildings. He had managed to free his hands and was now leant against a wall panting. He heard Miraz calling his name, but couldn't make out the rest of the sentence. Cautiously, he approached the courtyard again, staying safely hidden but able to see Miraz throwing Peter down onto the floor of the scaffold. Then Edmund heard the false King yell his name.

"Edmund! Come out now and I'll make sure your brother dies swiftly, stay where you are and I'll make him wish he was never born. It's your choice but you must choose now!" Then Edmund hear the fainter but as determined shout of Peter.

"Don't Ed! I'll be fine, just get back to Caspian and the others." Edmund was torn but summoning up his courage he was about to step back out into the courtyard when he felt something stopping him and a familiar voice whispering;

"Don't worry everything's under control, just watch." Reassured by the voice Edmund stopped and turned and looked at the scene in the courtyard.

Peter waited with baited breath, his eyes scanning the crowd looking for Edmund, sure that his brother had obeyed him he breathed freely again. Miraz noticed this change in Peter and dragged him off the floor, drawing a dagger he handed both Peter and the knife to the executioner, who with the help of the guards secured Peter to the scaffold itself, binding his hands, arms, legs and feet. They were taking no chances. Peter heard what Miraz whispered to the executioner and he prayed that Miraz wouldn't announce it, he knew Edmund wouldn't be able to stop himself if he heard. Miraz turned back to the murmuring spectators and they quieted down.

"So Edmund, you want me to do this the hard way? Well so be it." He clicked his fingers and the executioner positioned himself, poised, the dagger resting just above Peter's left arm.

"Can you Edmund, just sit by and watch as your brother bleeds to death, there's still time all you have to do is declare yourself now."

It took all of Edmund's restraint not to jump out and attempt to throttle Miraz with his bare hands, he wouldn't have been able to control himself if he hadn't felt the reassuring weight on his shoulder. He looked back into the shadows and then there was a piercing cry and Edmund whipped his head back around unable to do anything but watch.

* * *

**A/N So what do you think?Only one more chapter left, please review, I'll have the last chapter up before the end the month, promise. **


	10. Chapter 10 and Epilogue

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**Author's Note**

Well here it is Chapter 10, the final chapter. This story hasn't done half bad, seeing as it started out as a one-shot. Hope you've had as much fun reading this (errors and all) as I had writing it, and thank you ahead of time for those who chose to review this last chapter.

**Replies to Reviews** :

**Red Ranger Chick – **Don't worry, it's nearly over and we've almost reached the top of the cliff… of course this is usually when the ground falls out from under our feet but I'm not giving away the storyline… hem…hem.

**Du Weldenvarden Farcai – **Moi, evil I think you've got the wrong girl, I'm not evil, it's just an act I swear and hope you don't see the crossed fingers behind my back.

**Erin MB – **This threatening people is fun, I should do this more often. Thanks for your reviews, all 9 of them, I just hope I don't let you down with this last chapter. Well enjoy :)

**Aangsgal – **Lol ;)

**Astral – **Thanks for the review, your feeling was correct that is Peter's intent but not plans go accordingly…

**Tarien Lakilea Tel'anor – **Hmm… not a bad idea burning him to death, maybe can use that in my next story… Evil Cackle Thanks once again for taking the time to review.

**Happyhipposluvmcr – **How many reviews! Well thank you, I think.

**A/N 2**

Speaking of my next story I think I just came up with an idea, though you won't see it at least until February 2006, I want to complete the first few chapters before I start posting. So until February thank you to all those who have honoured my story by reading it and a special thank you to those who reviewed my story. Another mention, extra special thanks to Erin MB who has reviewed every single chapter, without fail, thanks.

So enough mushy stuff and onto the story.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Peter felt a sharp twinge, just below his elbow as a pained yell tore across the courtyard. Confused he tried to turn and face his would be executioner but his bonds prevented him. He only managed to get halfway but out of the corner of his eye he watched as the man behind him spluttered and buckled, a golden feathered arrow protruding from his breast. The pain in his arm was forgotten as he saw the arrow's owner, and slowly a drop of blood trickled and fell to the wooden boards below, beginning a fatal cycle.

Edmund watched as the executioner was shot dead, then he followed the crowd's gaze as it fell upon a young woman of about thirteen, fourteen with raven coloured hair and wearing a flowing hunting kirtle. She was stood on a barrel cart, bow still raised, ready to fire another shot, Edmund had never been so glad to see his sister before in his life and it was all he do not to cry out in joy. Everyone was so preoccupied with watching the archer that no one noticed a small shadow weaving in and out of the crowd.

Making sure everything was in place Susan drew another arrow and fitted it to the taut string and then fired into high above the crowds' bewildered faces. Caspian, who was waiting at the other side of the courtyard, nodded to his troops at the signal, and they attacked. Suddenly the courtyard was filled with battle cries, animal and human alike. The Old Narnians declared themselves, guards rushed onto the scene and the ordinary folk fled to watch from the safe distance of their respective homes. It's cover fast disappearing the shadow quickened it's pace and softly blended into the silhouette of the scaffold. It waited until the battle had started, and then began the long climb up the side of the platform.

Peter was quietly watching the battle, from his vantage point on the scaffold he had the best overview of the battlefield he was so intent on what was going on, that the friendly little face that popped up to greet him caused him to try and jump back.

"Lucy," he whispered, "what…" Lucy just smiled as she used her small dagger to slice through the ropes that held her eldest sibling. Her task done she hastily whispered,

"No time to explain," and she was gone, just another face in the crowded courtyard. Peter, now free but still a prime target looked frantically around for a weapon, he was in luck. There next to the executioners body was his sheathed sword and Peter wasted no time in unsheathing it. Looking around, he looked for an entrance into the fray, seeing none he looked again. This time something did catch his eye but it wasn't what he had been looking for, but still he tore off in the direction of his prey.

Edmund just watched as the courtyard erupted into a battleground. The palace guards were struggling against the might and number of Old Narnians. Amid the chaos of the improvised war zone, Edmund noticed the rather bulky figure of the usurper; he was fleeing the battle, heading for the safety of the castle. Even though it was Miraz who first captured his attention, his eyes quickly travelled to the shadow following him, sword in hand. Even before he could turn and ask permission to join the fight the soft voice almost purred his consent for the young King to help.

"Go, your brother may need you." Edmund felt the weight on his shoulder lift and he was off. He picked up a discarded Telmarine sword and managed to shove his way through the fighting without hassle, soon he was clambering up the stone stairs and into the Castle, praying he wasn't too late.

Once inside the Castle, Peter was taken aback with the bleakness of it. There were no tapestries hanging on the walls, only sharp, black, dangerous looking sconces holding smouldering, torches. Peter heard footsteps behind him and barely managed to bring his borrowed sword up in time to block. Miraz was upon him, madly wielding one of the sconces, he forced Peter through a doorway into the darkened room beyond. It was all Peter could do not to receive a fatal hit, as Miraz continued his rampage, he knocked over tables, chairs and candles, plunging the already dim room into darkness. The High King winced as some hot wax came into contact with his bare upper body. Some fell on his chest but most landed on his right arm and Peter was confused as to why that stung more than the softer skin of his torso. In the gloom Peter scrambled towards the light flooding from the doorway he had entered through. His arm felt like it was physically on fire, in his haste to catch Miraz, Peter had forgotten about the pain he had felt there earlier. Little did he know that the wax had just saved his life.Edmund had just stepped over the threshold into the uninviting, dreary hallway, when an almost doubled over figure crashed through a doorway to his left. Peter was pale and sweating, and Edmund could clearly see the still cooling wax that caked part of his upper body. His brother slowly staggered over and he hastened to catch the weaker boy. Just as Edmund reached his brother Miraz burst from the doorway, so half carrying Peter Edmund set off down an adjoining passage with a very irate Miraz thundering down behind them. Eventually the younger boy's legs gave out and deposited both brothers in what looked to be the great hall. They only had a moment to gather their wits and their strength and then their pursuer was upon them. The next few minutes were a blur of swords, sconces and Kings, until Miraz managed to pin Peter to the ground, then the fight was over.

Susan was worried, of course she was worried, everyone was, except maybe Aslan, he was just stood there waiting. He hadn't spoken to them and no one wanted to disturb him so silence had descended on the company like a thick, black, cloud. The battle had long ago been won so the victorious party had nothing to do but wait. It had been days, Susan was sure of it, and if not days then hours at least since she had last seen either of her brothers. Lucy was looking just as worried, playing with her cordial absentmindedly and staring off into the darkness of the castle doorway. Susan was almost at the end of her tether when a hunched figure appeared from the shadows, no wait it was two hunched over figures, they were all right! She was just about to rush forward when Aslan finally moved from his perch and padded towards the two Kings. The three of them talked for a few agonising minutes and then they all processed to the cheering of the crowd. Susan and Lucy took this as a good sign and rushed forward to greet their brothers. Peter was limping slightly and his left arm hung motionless at his side, while Edmund was walking fine but had a deep gash across his shoulder, his tunic shirt was in tatters and his right cheek was turning a bright shade of purple with his eye protruding further than normal. Lucy's vial was already out and both boys were backing off, protesting, Peter got off, but Edmund had a drop forced down his throat. Peter only got off because it was obvious that neither his leg nor arm was broken and his back was already healing itself quite nicely as Peter put it. Nobody noticed the blemish on the High King's right arm that was buried under a layer of wax.

That night there was a huge celebration as Caspian was crowned King of Narnia, Peter watched on as Aslan proclaimed to the news to animals and humans alike. All were shouting praise and cheering. Dancing followed and Susan delighted in dancing with no less than five partners, including Peter, Caspian and Edmund, Lucy stayed near Peter the entire time and while he and Susan were dancing she invited Trumpkin to the floor and stayed as close as she could. Edmund didn't move for most of the celebration, preferring instead to talk to Caspian, telling him of all the adventures they had had in the Golden Age. Doctor Cornelius danced a couple of times with the Nurse but both of them just stood next to Caspian, also listening to Edmund's tales, for most of the festivity.

It was nearly ten o'clock when Peter finally slipped away after making Edmund promise he would dance with Lucy to keep her company. It was a cool night, the stars were smiling and the moon was watching with a full eye, there was a slight breeze and Peter shivered as he stepped into the courtyard. It was weird to think that only hours ago he was standing on that platform waiting for death, it seemed an entirely different lifetime. Slowly he made his way over to the scaffold and almost gingerly climbed the wooden steps, he ran his fingers over the two posts he had been tied to and he looked at his right arm, where the executioner had held the blade before he dropped it. Still deep in thought Peter rolled back his sleeve and the ripped piece of linen he had secured around the wound he had discovered while cleaning off the wax. It was not a deep cut but it was deep enough to partially slice through a major artery, the wax had stopped him from bleeding to death but it had blistered the skin around the gash so it was even more painful. No one knew about the abrasion and he preferred to keep it that way, he didn't need a load of fuss, the last time he had been hurt in this fashion he wasn't allowed to leave his room for a week, courtesy of his siblings and that was when he was in his twenties, so he definitely didn't have a chance, being only a teenager. He gingerly laid a finger on the injured area, it stung so he withdrew his touch and re-wrapped the bandage and rolled his sleeve back down.

"What are you doing?" Peter turned to see Edmund standing calmly just atop the steps.

"Thinking."

"About the duel?"

"Yes, it's a good job you were there Ed, he almost had me."

"Only for a second." Peter looked away.

"That was a second too long, Ed."

"Yes well don't beat yourself up about it, like I've said before, nobody's perfect, we all make mistakes, I made the biggest mistake you can make. Yours seems like a tiny accident compared to mine. Buck up Peter, who's supposed to protect us if you quit."

"I thought mothers were in charge of protection." Edmund grinned.

"Only when fathers are unavailable." Peter smiled at the compliment.

"You wouldn't have said that a year ago."

"Well you wouldn't have cared a year ago." Peter's face fell.

"I would have Ed, I just wouldn't have shown it." The brothers embraced, and the conversation died away in favour of lighter topics.

"Ed, shouldn't you be watching over Lucy." Peter looked suspiciously at Edmund.

"I left her with Trufflehunter and Trumpkin, she's fine."

"She better be, or you **_dear _**brother will be dead." The Kings' laughter echoed into the cool night air.

**Epilogue**

Peter looked about him as he dressed into his nightclothes, the plain dreary walls of his bedroom, the boring, ancient old nightstand and the creaky, hard, wooden, bed. He looked behind him at his dorm mates beds and nightstands, everything seemed so dull and ordinary. Then he glanced at his right arm, there was the cut and the blistering around it, his painful reminder of his recent adventure in Narnia. It had been a blow when Aslan had told him that he could never go back, but he would be strong, he was needed in this world now. Hearing footsteps he quickly buttoned up his night shirt, covering the memento, too many questions lay there, none of them answerable. Sighing, Peter climbed under his sheets and blew out the candle by his bedside, he was asleep in moments and dreams assailed him. Dreams of Lions, battles, Kings, Queens, talking animals and of a magical land that Peter could quite happily call home.

Edmund stared at his ceiling, it was as he remembered it, apart from more paint had peeled off and the cobwebs had shifted around slightly. Sleep just wouldn't come to him tonight, he was thinking over their latest adventure in Narnia, was it selfish to be glad that Peter couldn't go back and therefore was not likely to die anytime soon. He decided it was selfish and so he stopped thinking about it. Instead he became increasingly interested with the spider climbing up the faded wall and onto it's web, waiting for an unsuspecting fly to fall prey to the sticky trap.

Miles away two girls were happily asleep in bed oblivious to their brothers' musings.

**THE END

* * *

**

**A/N So there you have it, the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and for one last time please Read and Review.**


	11. Teaser and Important AN

**Teaser**

**A/N Do you people always get what you want? LOL Here's a short teaser for my next fanfiction, which is yet to be named so I would appreciate suggestions.**

**Replies to Reviews**

**A/N I didn't think I'd be able to do this again so soon. LOL**

**ohcEEcho – **Thanks, I always enjoy praise, and the knowledge that people have enjoyed my story. It's the best cure for writers block, at least that's what I find.

**PonchoLives – **You're welcome, and I hope you enjoy this teaser.

**Du Weldenvarden Farcai – **I do hope you realise this is partly your fault. >;( LOL

**Erin MB – **Well here's a small something in answer to your question (I'm blaming you as well>;(LOL ) and you deserve the thanks.

**Anne – **Thanks for taking the time to review, it was an interesting read and I'm not one for being bitter about someone's own opinion. It's a free country, at least until my friend Kya takes over the world. LOL. I'm just not sure whether or not to change so if you read the Author's Note at the end of the teaser, you'll see my solution. P.S Please read the teaser first LOL

**Capegio – **Thank you, though I must say you write interesting angst fics, The Magnificent was good and like I said in my review, it was certainly original.

**Tarien Lakilea Tel'anor** – You're to blame as well, I'm glad you enjoyed the story so much, I might in the not so near future write a Susan and Lucy story but rest assured they will be in this one much more than in the last. I won't need a beta reader to begin with but I will let you know when I do. Thanks for offering, I was fearing I have to get Kya to do it, not wise, she doesn't really know about Narnia much. It will probably be around chapter 6 or 7, I will let you know.**

* * *

**

Swirling mists veiled a lifeless plain. The moon shone like a beacon in the inky blackness that had settled on a world swathed by night. A lone figure sat hunched in the darkness, his view of the moon blocked by thick walls of stone, thick walls without a single crack or break. Thick walls that featured no windows. This lone figure was Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia; he was dressed in the tatters of a faded, once grand tunic. Chains adorned his wrists and ankles. Peter was twenty seven, it had been months since Rabadash of Calormen forced his eldest sister to marry him, since his other sister was forced into servitude, since Cair Paravel had been lost. 

"Edmund" Peter whispered to the shadows, his cracked lips forming the familiar word, the word he said everyday, this was partly to make sure his voice still worked but more importantly this one word comforted him, gave him a reason not to completely give up. This word reminded him that his brother was still out there somewhere, working to overthrow their tyrannical conqueror, out there fighting for his country.

'_While I'm imprisoned in this hole,'_ he thought bitterly to himself, testing his bonds. They didn't give and all that Peter accomplished was sore wrists. _'Of course they're not going to break; they didn't the last 50,000 times!' _He chastised himself. With a familiar feeling of defeat coursing through him, Peter sighed and leaned backwards slightly, resting his head on one of the rough rock walls that made up his prison. He didn't want to give in, didn't want Rabadash to have that kind of power over him, but what was the point in clinging to hope when there was none? If his brother was going to rescue him he would have already. Peter hadn't seen the sun, moon or stars for a long time, a miserable time. All his life consisted of now was pain, despair and those four stone walls. He only ever left his cell for his weekly sessions with Rabadash. These sessions were the only way for Peter to track the time since he was kept in constant darkness, trapped in a never ending night.

* * *

**A/N Hope you like the look of it, though you should know I'm am writing it anyway, so there! LOL Right now something really important!**

**ATTENTION ALL READERS! ATTENTION ALL READERS! ATTENTION ALL READERS! **

**Right now if you've read Anne's review you'll know that she thinks the ending is a little bit weak. I don't want to put any of you out by changing it, not changing it, changing it and making it worse etc... So here's my solution, I'm going to ask you one last time for this story to pick up your keyboards and give me your opinion. I want you guys to tell me whether or not you want me to change the last chapter or not. Majority rules and I'm sorry ahead of time for the minority. So please, please, please tell me your opinion. Thank you.**


End file.
